


Prompt Sequels

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: Lucifer Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angel Wings, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Eavesdropping, Identity Reveal, Other, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: I kept saying I would like to do sequels for several of my prompts, so this work is going to be where I put them just to keep clutter down.





	1. Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Free Will Ruins A Plan (first collection of prompts, chapter 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this done for a while, but I didn't have any wing operation lessons in it, and I know a lot of you were looking for that. But I decided I'd post this and if I manage to write something with those lessons, I can post it later ^_^

Dan slitted his eyes open and glared at his phone. It was nearly through with Chloe's ringtone, and before he could rouse his arm, it rang out. He closed his eyes again, but he didn't have time to fall back asleep - the phone started ringing again immediately. He reached for it and swiped blindly at the call button, bringing his phone to his ear. 

"Chloe, it's three in the morning. 

"3:17, Daniel, yes."

"Lucifer? What are you doing with Chloe's phone?"

"We agreed you would've ignored a call from my phone, and she's busy with the spawn."

"Trixie? Is she okay?" Dan asked urgently. 

"She is now, but something happened. We're at my flat. I'll tell you why once you've arrived."

“Why can’t you tell me now?”

“It’s not something I’ll have any degree of success explaining over the phone. Just - come to my flat.” And then he hung up. Dan sat there, fuming, wondering if this was a trick, but eventually decided that if it was a trick, he could punch Lucifer, and if it wasn’t, he didn’t want to let Trixie down, so he got up and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and then set out for Lux.

The bouncer waved him through. Dan was glad there weren’t a lot of people mingling on the balcony, because it let him make a beeline for the elevator. He tapped his foot as the elevator smoothly climbed to the penthouse. When the doors rolled open, he saw Lucifer peeking in at him through the balcony. 

“He's here,” Lucifer said over his shoulder. “What do we do first?”

He heard Chloe’s voice but couldn't quite distinguish what she was saying.

“Right. Daniel - out here.”

Dan frowned, his brow furrowing, and he crossed the penthouse to the balcony as quick as he could. Lucifer waved him along until he could see the hot tub. And there was Chloe in her swimsuit and Trixie in swim shorts. Trixie was halfheartedly splashing her Mom, but what really caught Dan’s attention...

The way they glowed. He didn't even notice his knees about to give way until he was falling into a chair - had that always been there?

“What happened?” He croaked. Chloe looked up over his shoulder and then spoke. 

“You - I guess. Trixie had a dream. I'm still not quite sure I believe it all.”

“Is she - is she an angel?”

“I don't know,” Chloe said as patiently as she could. “They just appeared tonight. We're working on it.”

“We?” He asked faintly.

“Me, and Maze, and - Lucifer.” Dan felt the world spin again and he looked over his shoulder. Lucifer was standing strangely quietly, out-of-reach of his chair.

“Oh, wow, you're not method acting. ...Your Dad is God.” His brain stalled. “How the hell does that make Charlotte your step-Mom?”

“It's a bit more complicated than that.”

“But I thought  _ you _ said -”

“No, that's what  _ Mum _ told Chloe.”

“Do I want to know?” Chloe asked dubiously from the hot tub,holding Trixie when she whimpered a little.

“Tomorrow. Or later. When you're not still dealing with me not being insane.” Lucifer gave Dan a wide berth, crouching beside the hot-tub and staring at Trixie’s new wings. He cocked his head. “Stretch your arms out, would you, Beatrice?” The way she stretched her arms made her wings spread as well. Dan stared. Her wings looked like a desert skyscape, complete with Milky Way. Lucifer held out a hand for a moment, tracing something in the air between them. 

“Hm. What's her zodiac sign? Yes, I promise, I'm going somewhere with this.”

“Uh, Cancer, I think.”

“Hm. So that's more to do with her parentage than her.”

“What do you mean?”

“The stars on her wings are wrong. There's nowhere you can see all these constellations at the same time, and some are duplicated. Libra is on both of her wings. Scales. Justice. Both of you are police officers. It makes sense.” Lucifer straightened, but kept looking down at his human friends. “How are you feeling, spawn?”

“Still hurts a little,” Trixie admitted. 

“But not like before.”

“Way better than before.” Lucifer nodded and moved back to Dan.

“They glow like an angel’s, and she has the extra muscles angels have, but - she started human. Which isn't how angels work, contrary to what some of your media tells you. We'll do more digging, but for now I'm going with ‘winged human’.” Dan nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

“But she’s okay?”

“So far as we can tell.”

“...Thanks for calling me,” Dan managed. Lucifer nodded.


	2. Accidentally Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Accidentally Married (first collection of fills, Chapter 13)

It was a nice weekend - perfect to hole up at the beach house so Trixie could go swimming as often as she liked. Trixie skipped to her room to deposit her stuff. Chloe moved around, searching for anything inappropriate her mother might have left lying around. She became aware of voices in the backyard - a strip of lush grass just before the sand. She frowned and moved toward the back door. 

“Freidal, really. Did you think just because we weren't there keeping the gates, we wouldn't find you?” Chloe frowned a little. That was definitely Lucifer. He sounded odd, though. 

“M - My Lord, I -” a woman stammered in return. 

“You'd think Amias would've spread the news by now.” And there was Maze’s lazy, predatory drawl. When had she come back? Why hadn't Lucifer told her?

“My Lady, please -”

“Why did you come here?” Lucifer demanded, a strange sort of ringing behind his voice. Chloe was struck by a memory of that one time she'd walked into Lux - Lucifer had shouted, and Maze had looked smug. 

“I wanted to find my way - I thought your human consort was my best option,” the woman stuttered and stumbled over her words.

“Bad decision,” Maze remarked.

“I thought it was sensible,” the woman shot back.

“It might be if the Prince of Darkness wasn't so afraid of showing off his feathers. And if she actually knew about any of the consort stuff.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“What are you saying?” The mystery woman finally asks. 

“All his friends think he's a method actor. Well, except Cain.”

“Cain isn't my friend,” Lucifer snapped.

“My Lord...are you saying the humans...don't know who you are? Haven't you told them?”

“I've told them. Their relentless determination to rationalize what I say is getting old. Anyway,” Lucifer said, sounding ruffled. “Who are you to question how I've done things? Come on, Friedal, you've had your fun.”

“My Lord, please, just another moment. To straighten this out. So I can forewarn the others. The human woman has no idea she's consort to the King of Hell?”

“None.”

“Even he didn't know until last week. He may have a gift for tongues but “legalese” isn't his strong point.”

“He didn't know he was married until last week?” The unknown woman scoffed.

“Maze had to come at me with knives, first. I suppose that's one way to consummate a hell-marriage.”

“Actual consummation works just fine,” Maze retorted. “But I'm still mad at you. And Decker’s getting plenty of that from other sources.”

Chloe hadn't even noticed footsteps behind her, she was so enveloped in her eavesdropping. But she did feel as her daughter suddenly rushed past her and through the screen door like a bat out of Hell.

“Maze!” Trixie cried, sounding tearful. “Maze, you came back!”

“Beatrice? What are you doing here?” Lucifer sounded suddenly alarmed. 

“Does Decker know you're here, or is this like when you went to the bar looking for him to cheer you up?”

“Mommy’s here, too,” she said cheerfully. A dead silence dropped over the backyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be more of this coming. There's definitely more potential here but I currently don't have any other material for it.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Faceless (first collection, chapter 20)

Chloe’s ears were ringing, and she kept staring without seeing anything. Lucifer had just had burns take over his whole body, and then there had been wings, and then he had  _ disappeared _ . Chloe stood frozen until she finally felt a slightly-trembling hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, on alert.

“Dan,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” he croaked in return, his hand resting on her arm. They stood there for a beat or two.

“He really has wings,” Chloe finally said - they had been even more gorgeous than that severed pair he’d had them chasing at the beginning of their partnership.

“I never thought about...” Dan trailed off. “I always believed all the pictures with horns and everything, and I never...” Dan ran a hand roughly along his own arm. “That’s a hell of a way to get kicked out,” Dan mumbled.

“He’s the Devil.” Chloe said. Dan echoed her, agreeing. They fell into silence. Most of the officers who had seen had booked it almost as soon as they’d laid eyes on Lucifer. The ones whose instincts hadn’t leaned toward flight were whimpering and crying. Ten minutes after Lucifer’s face had shown, maybe longer, Marcus finally emerged from his office and stopped dead.

“What happened?” he asked warily.

“An act of God.” Dan deadpanned. Laughter bubbled up suddenly, and Chloe found herself doubled-over, clutching her stomach. When she finally got control of herself and looked up, Marcus did not look impressed, but...he also looked like he had guessed, somehow, what had happened. He started moving around the room, telling people who had gone under their desks or curled up on the floor to go home for the day. He stopped in front of Chloe and Dan.

“Do you two feel stable enough to stay until I can see if any of the night shift can come in early?”

“Yes, sir.” Chloe nodded, catching Dan doing the same in her peripheral vision.

“Good.” And then...he disappeared into his office again.

Not really knowing what else to do, Chloe moved to right her chair. The precinct should never be  _ this _ quiet. It was eerie. Dan paused another moment and then went back to his desk. Chloe straightened up the papers that had been disturbed by Lucifer’s wings, and when her desk was finally to rights about a half hour later, she found she couldn’t focus, and she was staring at the phone. But who did she want to call? She had a feeling that if she called Lucifer she would just hang up again when she heard his voice out of instinct. But who on Earth could she call when her emotions wouldn’t settle enough for her to feel anything but a numb shock? ...Ah.

“This is Dr. Linda Martin, how can I help you?”

“Hi, Linda. It’s Chloe.”

“Oh. Hello, Chloe. Why are you calling my work phone?”

“You’re right, I should've called your cell, sorry.”

“You sound a bit dazed,” Linda probed.

“Um, yeah. Something happened at work.”

“What kind of something?”

“A Lucifer something.”

“Oh, dear,” Linda said dubiously.

“He - he said he told you who he really is, right? Back around the time he went on that massive bender.”

“...That would’ve been around the right time, yeah,” Linda said quietly, warily.

“Did you know he has another face?” Chloe blurted.

“Oh, no. Are you okay? I guess you sound okay. What did you do? How was he?”

“I just kind of stared. I knocked my chair over. Someone else screamed, though, and then he...Linda, his  _ wings _ ...” Chloe sighed.

“And how are you feeling now?”

“Kind of...numb.” She scrubbed a hand over her face. “Marcus sent everyone home but Dan and I. He’s trying to call in the night shift, but it’s pretty early for anyone who works nights.”

“...Would you run away if you saw him?”

“I don’t know. And that’s what’s bothering me,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t want to do that to him.”

“Alright. Well, try and do some paperwork. I’ll check in on him. But...go see him as soon as you think you’re able.”

“Okay. Thank you for talking, Linda.”

“Any time, Chloe. Take care of yourself.” And then there was silence again. Chloe turned to catch a glimpse of Dan over her shoulder. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“She already knew. She wants me to go see him later. She’s gonna check on him.” Dan nodded, and then his gaze turned to some unspecified point in the distance before he got up. Her eyes followed him, and she smiled a little as she realized he was heading for the break room fridge for a pudding. Well, at least something was normal.

It was another few hours before Marcus could wrangle any of the night shift, though thankfully some detectives that had been out investigating returned, and they were the ones Marcus sent out when they got a new call. Chloe and Dan were able to go home the moment the night shift began flooding in. Silently, they both decided to head to Chloe’s apartment. They had dinner with Trixie and got her through her evening routine, bundling her into bed and reading to her until she fell asleep. And then they looked at each other again, and Dan nodded at her - he would stay here and mind Trixie in case she woke up, and despite the way Chloe’s heart beat more rapidly at the thought, she would go see Lucifer.

* * *

The elevator seemed to be taking ages to reach the penthouse, but as it neared the top, she began to hear music filter through the doors of the elevator. When the elevator dinged and the doors rolled open, she discovered it wasn’t from the piano, but from the tv, which was verging on too loud to be comfortable. A bleach-blonde man in a red shirt was striking a pose and standing on....a coffin? Chloe smiled when she realized the man on-screen was accompanied by Ella belting her heart out. As the rock petered out and the man watched a woman run away from a grave, Lucifer spoke, and Chloe’s heartbeat spiked.

“How in all Creation did they make this work?” Lucifer demanded.

“Joss Whedon doesn’t fear death or bad reviews,” Ella deadpanned, and Lucifer snorted. “I dunno, a lot of his stuff feels kinda...dated, now, but...it wormed its way into my heart a long time ago. Especially the space cowboys, even if that’s definitely got problematic dated-ness, too.”

“Space cowboys?” Lucifer repeated carefully.

“Oh my - oh, wow,” she said firmly. “That’s a marathon for another day. It’ll be short, though,” she pouted. Then a yawn cracked her jaw.

“You can go home if you want, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said gently.

“Are you going to wallow if I do?”

“I promise not to wallow until I see you again. I’m a devil of my word,” he reminded. Ella gave him a long, evaluating look before she nodded. As she got up and moved to the DVD player, Chloe realized she was trapped, but she had no time to move, as Ella turned and saw her.

“Oh, hi.” Lucifer whipped around and went still when he saw Chloe. Chloe took a deep breath and mustered up a smile.

“Hey, Ella. Hi -” Her throat stuck a little, but she moved past it. “Lucifer.” It helped that he looked like himself again. Ella glanced back at Lucifer, and he looked to her and, after a moment, nodded. Ella gathered her things and scurried out past Chloe into the elevator.

“Good evening, Detective,” Lucifer mumbled. “...I have to admit, I didn’t expect to see you again....so soon.”

“I talked to Linda.”

“Ah. So that’s how she knew about the ‘bad day at work’.” Lucifer looked down a moment before looking up again, staring at her with familiar brown eyes. “How are you?”

“I -” Chloe didn’t quite know, though. “Still processing, I think. But I...I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t want to see you again at all...because you’re my friend. But there’s a lot of...” she gestured futilely at her chest, heaving a little while her heart beat harder than it should.

“Instinct?” Lucifer suggested. Chloe nodded.

“That I’m trying to argue with,” she finished.

“...That’s very admirable of you,” he said quietly. Slowly, he stood. Chloe fought the instinct to take a step back. He was wise enough not to come toward her yet. “Do you have any questions?” He asked.

“I thought you said you cut your wings off.”

“Father put them back.” Lucifer shrugged, and the reminder of who his Dad was made her head spin for a minute.

“And was...that...what you tried to show me, when you got back from the desert?”

“It was. It was gone until earlier. And I’m sorry. I couldn’t control it at the time. I never would’ve done it so publicly if I had a choice,” he said, and there was some rough undercurrent in his voice she couldn’t quite put a name to.

“Yeah, I figured it was a surprise,” she assured. She took a small step closer. “...Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Yes, I think so. I am now.” He smiled softly at her. “Sometimes I forget how even-keeled Ms. Lopez is, when it comes to important things. And I forget that you come back,” he admitted, looking down.

“I’ll keep coming back as long as you want me to,” Chloe promised. He looked up at her again, his head tilted a little.

“Is it mad to say I might just believe you?” He asked with a soft, sad smile.


End file.
